


The Dangers of Insanity

by NamelesslyNightlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Attraction, Banter, Blood Drinking, Challenges, Desire, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Hair-pulling, Hunter Tony Stark, Hypnotism, Kissing, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Rough Kissing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vampire Bites, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampires, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Walking along the street in the dead of the night is a dangerous thing to do. There are creatures lurking in the shadows, and unbeknownst to Tony he’s caught the attention of the deadliest.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 237





	The Dangers of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a heap to **Rabentochter** , who literally stopped me from throwing my laptop at a wall, helped me fix this mess ~~which was literally sitting in a folder since _August_~~ and also helped me tag and summary when it hit 2am. And thanks also **BennyBatch** who helped me a whole heap in working stuff out with this. It wouldn't have been posted without you guys ~~this fucking fic jfc~~  
>   
>  For my Frostiron Bingo,  
>  **Square O4** — _Genre: Urban Fantasy._

Tony was more aware than most of the dangers of walking a New York street, alone and in the dead of night. In fact, he knew of the dangers so well that several likely scenarios were running through his head, each one worse than the last. He hadn’t planned this, his car had run out of gas—

He told himself that he was only a few blocks from Avengers Tower, it didn’t matter that he couldn’t seem to get into contact with JARVIS to call the suit. And besides, it was a _nice_ night out. Clear sky with a perfectly boring moon. Not full, not new, not blood, not any of the things that would usually mean one had to be a little more on their guard– or at the very least prepared to deal with a little bit of weirdness on the streets. The worst he’d be likely to see on such a night would be a pesky fairy causing trouble by messing with a ticket machine.

…right?

Tony swallowed, and tried to ignore the shadow that danced along the edge of the light cast by a flickering streetlamp. He was used to ignoring such things– he’d been feeling eyes on the back of his neck for _weeks,_ but—

Well, Steve was probably right. He probably just needed more sleep, less coffee.

Yeah.

Tony focused on the sight of the moon again, the totally _boring_ moon which ensured his safety.

He tried not to think about the other creatures that could be lurking in the dark– something that didn’t need a full moon to lose its cool, something that was _always_ deadly. The kind of creature that was the reason why the Avengers even _existed_ in the first place.

Because while werewolves were only dangerous once a month, while nagas and sirens were perfectly capable of controlling their urges, while demons preferred business over torture, and mermaids curbed their taste for flesh by eating raw steaks– _vampires_ had never been willing to play nice.

By nature they were violent beings who took what they wanted, usually without consequence. Their ability to hypnotise with a single look – so long as their target did not know their name – gave them an arrogance that couldn’t be matched, and while sometimes that could be their downfall, more often than not that arrogance had been _earned_.

 _But,_ Tony reminded himself, their taste for unwillingly sacrificed human blood had put hunters on their track– and with the Avengers as the most efficient group of vampire hunters in history, it was rare to see a vampire in New York.

Tony was safe.

He was _fine._

But of course, his thoughts counted for naught when Tony felt a cold hand hook around the back of his neck, and found himself staring into dark red eyes before he even had a chance to react.

“There we go,” the vampire whispered, leaning in so close that Tony could feel cool breath over his skin, causing his hair to stand on end despite the fact that he couldn’t help relaxing into the vampire’s touch. That hypnotic red gaze worked to calm Tony’s heart even as his mind whirred with instinctive fear. “ _Breathe_. I am not going to kill you.”

Tony was fairly sure that was a lie, but he couldn’t do anything about it regardless. He stood still as the vampire leaned close to touch his lips to Tony’s neck– but although Tony was expecting pain, none came. The vampire hummed and breathed in deeply, and then Tony felt those lips curve into a smile against his skin before they moved once more.

The vampire had needed to bend down before, but now that he was standing full height, he towered several inches over Tony. With the inky black hair, pale skin, sharp cheekbones and eyes as red as blood, he would have been imposing even as a human. As a vampire, he was downright terrifying.

But Tony refused to let that show, and even though his body wanted nothing more than to curl against the vampire’s chest and let him have his way – fucking _hypnotism_ – Tony was able stare up at him in defiance.

The vampire’s mouth merely curled up in amusement– and as much as he wanted to, Tony didn’t run when the vampire trailed a hand down his chest, and he didn’t flinch when the vampire took his hand.

“Come with me,” the vampire said, still holding Tony’s gaze.

 _Fuck you,_ Tony replied– except it sounded like, “Okay.”

The vampire kept Tony’s hand in his while his other arm wrapped around Tony’s waist, so that Tony was pressed close against his side. Tony’s traitorous body _enjoyed_ that, and when the vampire leaned down to breathe deeply against Tony’s hair before shifting to once again press his lips to Tony’s throat, it was all Tony could do not to groan.

“You’ve got nerve,” Tony whispered, regaining _just_ enough control over his voice even as he unconsciously tilted his head in a manner that was wantonly inviting. “Hunting this close to Avengers Tower. Do you even know who I am?”

“Oh yes,” the vampire crooned. “Anthony Stark, not quite better known as Iron Man.”

“I prefer Tony, actually,” Tony said– though he felt a spark of frustration at the realisation that his identity wasn’t going to help him, here.

“Do you?” the vampire asked– though from his tone, it almost sounded like he was going to take that as a challenge. Tony wasn’t sure how he felt about that– because he didn’t like the thought of catching the vampire’s interest, but on the other hand… maybe _interest_ would mean that the creature would keep Tony alive a little longer.

Because even though Tony was starting to relax against the vampire’s body as they walked, even as the slow stroke of the vampire’s hand against his hip where it had slid under his shirt made Tony _ache_ with a need that wasn’t entirely unwelcome, he still knew that he was going to try and fight this. He wasn’t the kind to just give up that easily.

They didn’t walk very far– just into an expensive hotel down the street. The vampire looked at Tony expectantly as they approached the desk, and Tony booked them a room without the receptionist asking many questions.

Tony felt hot as they stepped inside the elevator, and by the time they made it to their floor he was chewing on his lip. Most vampires… they would just drink from their victim in the street, then either dump the body or – on the rare occasion that their prey survived – make them forget and then go on their merry way. Tony was a little worried about what this one might have in store, since the way he was acting was so completely out of the norm.

When they reached the right door, Tony’s fingers fumbled with the key card– but the vampire took it from him and slid it smoothly into place. The door clicked open, and the vampire tugged Tony inside—

Then without wasting a single moment, the vampire pushed Tony against a wall, one hand splayed over Tony’s chest while the other came up to cup Tony’s cheek. Tony felt himself go completely slack as the vampire stared into his eyes, probably preparing to hypnotise Tony into falling completely pliant so that he could begin to drink without a struggle.

But then the dark red of the vampire’s irises began to change, lightening and shifting until they were a bright emerald green instead. And Tony suddenly felt the whole world come crashing back down, his muscles tensing as he flinched away from the vampire’s touch—

And then the vampire let him go, taking a single step back.

Tony was shocked enough that he didn’t move, staying pressed against the wall as he stared at the vampire in surprise. He had expected that he would be a snack by now, if not already dead– puncture marks in his throat and stars in his eyes. Despite all of his experience as a vampire hunter, he had no chance against a creature this strong without his suit. The vampire could kill him _easily,_ but instead… he was simply watching Tony coolly, clearly waiting for him to gather his wits.

Tony swallowed to clear his throat, and didn’t bother trying to leach any anger out of his tone. “What are you doing?” he demanded.

The vampire smirked, and seemed to take that as his cue. He leaned a little closer again, his fingers coming back up to trail over Tony’s cheek. They were cold, colder than Tony had noticed when he had been under the vampire’s thrall– but not to the extent that it was uncomfortable. It almost felt _nice_ , and Tony had to actually refrain from leaning into the touch. He told himself it was just muscle memory, just left over from the half-hour or so he had spent aching for it.

As if he could hear Tony’s thoughts – and Tony had to remind himself that was a myth, vampires _couldn’t_ _do that_ – the vampire’s smile widened, showing off his gleaming white teeth.

“I am not controlling you now, Anthony,” the vampire whispered. “This is just you and me, and I’m not going to force you to do anything.”

“You wouldn’t let me go, though,” Tony snapped back, turning his head in a clear dismissal.

“Perhaps I would,” the vampire said– and he actually seemed to be _considering_ it, apparently uncaring of Tony’s movement. “You have made something of an… impression. It would be a shame to have you hurt yourself.”

“If you didn’t want me to get hurt,” Tony said, narrowing his eyes, “Then why did you grab me in the first place?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” The vampire’s lips quirked up into something that wasn’t quite a smirk, but… it wasn’t _just_ a smile, either. “I told you that I know who you are. And it was not a coincidence that you were walking alone tonight.”

Tony’s glare sharpened. “I _knew_ I filled my tank up just the other—”

“I wanted to meet you.” Somehow, the word _meet_ was said a whole lot differently than the _talk_ of a few moments before. “I have seen you from afar, but I wished to hold a conversation in, ah, close quarters.”

“I fucking knew it, you _have_ been watching me. It’s creepy—”

The vampire arched a brow. “More so than hypnotising you into a hotel room?”

“Was that meant to be a joke?” Tony hissed—

“Upset I beat you to it?” Green eyes gleamed with dark amusement, and Tony felt the need to hit something. But not like. In a bad way. Somehow.

How did that even work?

**_Vampire_** _, Tony. Focus._

He should leave, he should _run–_ come back with the suit and the Avengers on his tail. He should put a bounty on the vampire’s head and then not give up until the creature was _properly_ dead—

But, instead, he lifted up his chin and looked the vampire dead in the eye, ignoring the way that cool hand was still stroking his shoulder.

Or, pretending he was ignoring it, at least.

It was obvious, after all, that the vampire wanted Tony– for whatever reason, that much was true. And _that_ meant that Tony held some of the power.

“Maybe I _will_ go,” he said, his voice remaining tense. 

The vampire’s eyes narrowed a little, and Tony felt a touch smug. At least until—

“Then go,” the vampire said, green eyes narrowing further still. “I have already told you that I won’t stop you.”

It felt like another challenge – another _dare_ – and when the vampire leaned in closer Tony didn’t move away. Oh, he knew he was probably being stupid– he knew this was dangerous, that this could go terribly, terribly wrong. There was every chance in the world that the vampire was just playing with his food, that he would grow bored in an instant and tear out Tony’s throat.

But Tony wasn’t about to back down, not now. Not when his hackles had been raised by this fucking arrogant _vampire—_

Not when the danger made Tony’s heart beat faster, made a shiver run down his spine and a heat course through his veins.

Not when the vampire was smirking as he leaned in closer, clearly still thinking that he’d won—

And maybe Tony would have stood his ground by _leaving_. But when the vampire’s lips touched his, he responded with vicious violence.

The moment their lips touched, the vampire let out a delicious moan and buried his fingers in Tony’s hair— and Tony did the same, pulling hard at black locks even as he was shoved further into the wall. The vampire’s kiss was unrelenting, unforgiving, almost violent– and Tony gave back everything he got, wanting more even as he felt like he was fighting, that ache from before returning in full force. His hands raked down over the vampire’s back and then under his shirt, digging into skin and pulling yet more sensual sounds from the vampire’s lips. And when Tony needed to breathe, the vampire just kept kissing– along the line of Tony’s jaw, down his throat and then over his collarbone, teeth just _scraping_ over skin with a reminder of how close to the knife’s edge Tony was currently dancing. And then Tony tilted a hand under the vampire’s chin to bring him back up to his lips once more, kissing him again and again until his lips were growing sore—

But then Tony felt the sting of something sharp against his lower lip, and he pulled away with a gasp.

“Apologies,” the vampire said, his voice a little hoarse– and his fangs were visible as he spoke. “I won’t—”

“You said you weren’t going to hurt me,” Tony interrupted, his fingers burying once more in the vampire’s long hair, forcibly stopping him from pulling away. “Did you mean it?”

“I _won’t_ ,” the vampire promised again, eyes blazing. “I swear it.”

Tony recklessly decided to take that at face value. For now, at least. “But you still want to _bite_ me.”

“Anthony,” the vampire said, leaning in as if he couldn’t help himself– and then pausing a fraction of an inch from Tony’s lips. “To not bite you is taking every ounce of my considerable control, but despite appearances I do _not_ wish to hurt you.”

The _unless you let me_ was implied, but not spoken– and maybe it was that small consideration, that clear intention _not_ to push at that particular boundary, which had Tony’s thoughts going in the direction they did.

Tony cocked his head. The vampire still _wanted_ him there. And– “Maybe…” Tony trailed off, his lips curling into a smirk. Ooh, this was _such_ a bad idea—

But the vampire’s touch was _so_ dangerously inviting, and Tony actually believed him when he said that he didn’t want to cause harm. He didn’t know how, but– it was clear that Tony had somehow managed to catch a vampire in _his_ thrall without even trying.

Plus, when the vampire kissed like this one did… well, what was a little risk?

And maybe there was a way to gain himself a little assurance.

“Maybe, if I let you, you could do something for me in return.”

The vampire’s pupils dilated at a speed which was almost comical, and he sucked in a low breath before speaking in a rough voice.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked. And even though Tony was no longer in his thrall, there was something in his tone that made Tony’s breath catch and his whole body ache for something that he had yet to feel.

Yes, this _was_ dangerous– and there was only the one thing that Tony could ask for.

“Tell me your name,” Tony stated.

“My name?” The vampire asked, shifting so his lips brushed Tony’s, his free hand sliding up Tony’s side. “Do you realise what you’re asking?”

Oh _yes_ , Tony knew exactly what it was that he was asking. After all, he was no novice when it came to vampires– this one might have caught him unawares, but he _knew_ what it meant to know a vampire’s name.

You see, a vampire’s allure lay in their mystery– their ability to control people based in the fact that they had power over those who did not _know_ them. They weren’t quite so susceptible to naming as demons – who could be summoned with it – or faeries – who would be under the complete control of anyone who knew what they were truly called.

But a vampire could not enthral a person who knew their name, and so to speak a vampire’s name aloud would free any in their control that heard it. As such, most vampires held their names as their closest kept secret, going by pseudonyms, or by titles that they gained over their long years.

So—

“I know,” Tony confirmed, keeping his voice level despite the almost kiss.

And he wondered if this vampire would lie– if he would utter a name that was false, and thus powerless. But when the vampire leaned in, his lips touching the shell of Tony’s ear as he gave his answer, Tony felt it rush through his veins with the kind of surety he _knew_ was real.

“My name is Loki.”

“Loki,” Tony said– and the vampire closed his eyes at the sound. Tony wondered how many years it had been since he had heard anyone say it– whether he had trusted anyone enough to give them the privilege of knowing.

And even though he knew it probably wasn’t particularly smart, Tony couldn’t help but ask the obvious question.

“Why did you tell me?” he asked.

“Because you asked,” Loki replied softly– though there was still that dark undertone to his voice that rendered any softness into something else entirely.

“But… aren’t you afraid that I’m going to tell someone else?” Tony asked.

“No,” Loki replied smugly. “Because if you do, then I’ll have to leave this city, and I will never be able to return. I will never be able to see you again, and I believe… that is not something that you want.”

And as much as Tony should have denied it, he knew that Loki was right. If whatever this was continued along the same track then– he wasn’t going to tell anyone.

_Goddamn it._

Tony couldn’t help it– he groaned as Loki’s tongue drew a wet line down the side of his throat, and even as fangs sank into Tony’s neck and Loki began to draw on Tony’s blood with a deep, sensual moan– Tony only drew Loki closer with a need for _more._

He knew that what he was doing was dangerous, that any sane person would have stopped before it had even started, would have left at the first opportunity.

But his insurance of Loki’s name had confirmed that this was just as dangerous for Loki as it was for him, and besides—

Tony had never claimed to be _sane_.

So as Loki’s lips detached from his neck to slide against his, as the coppery taste of his own blood slid over Tony’s tongue within their deep, languid kiss—

Tony only pulled the vampire closer.


End file.
